Tortured Soul
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: The first thing I remember is the sound of laughter. It was like the sound of bells, chiming in sync and beauty. It echoed off the walls of my mind, beating in my chest. The sound of children's laughter made me want to open my eyes for the first time. "Foxy, can you say hi?" Was that me? "This is Pirate Cove, where you will be staying." Pirate Cove. My home.
1. Chapter 1

Tortured soul

"The main thing that you have to remember on this journey is, just be nice to everyone and alway smile." ~ Ed Sheeran

The first thing I remember is the sound of laughter. It was like the sound of bells, chiming in sync and beauty. It echoed off the walls of my mind, beating in my chest. The sound of children's laughter made me want to open my eyes for the first time. My ears twitched, burning with the subtle conversations of older voices but they were nothing compared to shouts and cheers of children. I felt the pumping in my chest, the twitches of my ears, the springs in my legs, the tingling feeling in my finger tips. I was suddenly full of energy, full of life.

I moved slightly, lurching forward. My feet couldn't move yet, struggling to rebalance myself. Balance. Couldn't balance. I was falling. I still had no sight but I felt my body falling forward, no stopping, no break, no movement. I opened my mouth to call out by couldn't find my voice. Just as I felt my life was about to end as quick as it began, something tugged on my back, stopping me. I was frozen, midair. The echoes of laughter continued, this time almost haunting, mocking my movement. Could they see me?

I struggled, forcing my eyes to open. Slowly, the lids lifted, revealing the dark surroundings. My mouth shut, as I'd forgotten to close it from my attempts to cry out. Looking around, I felt something move me, standing me upright. I was in almost complete darkness, except for a light peering through the part in the curtain. Looking around, I appeared to be on a ship of some kind, though it was made out of of flimsy material. The shadows moved. I felt the touch on my side, the hand that straightened me, leave.

"Is it up?"

A shrill, gravely voice that made me quiver. I didn't enjoy it was it spoke. Somehow, the term "it" hurt me, not physically but something in my circuits burned. The shadows moved again, parting around two beings. One was shorter, rounder around the sides, dressed in black. He put something in his mouth, sparking it. It illuminated his pale face and deep eyes. The other one was tall, skinny, dressed in rags it seemed. They were both looking at me.

"Functional, yes. Just needs to learn the lines and movements, otherwise Foxy is ready to open Pirate Cove," the skinny one spoke.

"Can it speak yet?" the big one snapped.

"It is a he and yes," sighed the skinny one. "Foxy, can you say hi?"

They were looking at me. Was I Foxy? I opened my mouth and the skinny one smirked, seemingly proud of his work. My eyes looked around again, mouth hanging open. I felt my throat tingle, sharply cutting through the gears until finally a garbled noise came out. The big one cringed, bearing his teeth. The skinny one approached me, pulling something from his belt and stood on something to reach my height. The contraption from his belt went down my throat, twisting against my inner workings. The grinding in my throat became a quieter hum.

"Hi…" escaped my mouth.

"There you go, a loose wire is all," the skinny one claimed.

"Does this happen often?" grumbled the big one.

"Some slip ups are bound to happen," shrugged the skinny one. "Sir, you really shouldn't be so hard on the new animatronics."

"Tyler, are you in charge?" growled the big one.

The skinny one shook his head.

"I didn't think so, because I'm in charge. Do your job and I'll do mine!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The big one left. The skinny one slipped down from his perch, reattaching the contraption to his belt. He stood in front of me, in the glow of the light between the curtains. He was young, younger than the bigger one, with brown fur coming loose from his hat. His eyes, glowing blue in the dark. He grinned, looking around.

"So, Foxy. This is Pirate Cove, where you will be staying. Simple rules for now, try not to leave behind the curtain until I've told you you can. We'll start lessons in the evening. With me so far?" the boy commented.

"Lessons…?" I choked.

"You need to learn some things to be your best. Simple stuff, good and bad. When you've got it down, we will open Pirate Cover so you can interact with the kids," he nodded. "My name is Tyler. I'm the mechanic here."

"Where…is…here…?" my voice box hurts.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," Tyler nodded. "You'll meet the others tonight. They've been here a little longer than you but they're a nice bunch."

He turned around, listening to the sounds outside the curtain. I could still hear the laughter, the questions about the curtain, the comments of adults. Tyler sighed, glancing back at me before leaving. I watched him leave, disappearing into the light. I stepped forward, expecting the yank from whatever held me back the first time, but managed to completely step forward. Another step, another. Obviously I was no longer restrained. I continued moving forward until I reached the part in the curtain. I peered out.

Children. I'd found the children. It made me happy, twitching my lip into something else. They were playing, running around, climbing on some play set across from me. A few were eating, some throwing the thin slices around. To my left was another stage. Three beings were singing, dancing and looking down at the children. The children seemed so happy, talking and reaching for the creatures. They were like me. Even from here, I could feel their robotic movements and winding circuits. They were like me.

Before I ducked back behind the curtain, one of them looked up. It…he was the farthest right, holding a microphone. His eyes, a dull blue, looked up slowly. He raised his arm, gripping the brim of his top hat. Still looking at me, staring right into my eyes, his tipped his hat at me. His jaws opened shakily, almost grinning.

"Welcome child," left the bear's throat slowly and deeply.

Though the child before him was excited and pleased with the welcome, scurrying off to find their parent, the bear didn't appear to be addressing her. He seemed to be addressing me. He glanced to his side, looking to the other creatures. The bunny turned first, as soon as the bear turned away. She seemed to grin lightly, turning away hastily. The chicken looked up next, though seemed unimpressed by me and turned away quickly.

I slipped back into the shadows of Pirate Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

"A friend to all is a friend to none." ~Aristotle

I watched the clock move swiftly. The little arm chased the big one and vis versa until the late hours when the light from outside dwindled and the children became less and less. Soon, there were no children. No parents taking them away. Eventually, it was just those on stage, two employees, and Tyler. One of the employees waved to the other and Tyler, leaving. There was a click at the door. Tyler grinned to the other employee, who slung an arm over Tyler's shoulder. The two laughed.

"So, Ben, I'll try and keep it a slow night," hummed Tyler.

"Don't try too hard, boy. I need some excitement," chuckled Ben, leaving Tyler's side. "G'night Ty, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica."

Ben left down one of the halls. Tyler clapped his hands together, looking around. I could see his grin as I peered through the curtains. Suddenly, the stage seemed to come to life. Bonnie and Chica- the bunny and chicken I assume- set aside their instruments. Freddy put his mic on the stand. They slowly climbed off stage as Tyler waited for them. Freddy glanced over at my curtain. I quickly ducked back into the privacy of the shadows.

"Night fellas," hummed Tyler. "Good day?"

"Snotty brats," grumbled a light, feathery voice.

"Chica, be nice," purred a sweeter, softer tone.

"Bonnie's right," replied Freddy. "Chica, it is our job to help these children have fun!"

"Says the guy the place is named after," hissed Chica.

"So the new guy," whispered Freddy.

"His name is Foxy. Let's see if he'd like to come out," commented Tyler.

I darted further into the shadows, sitting behind the cardboard ship. I rung my hand along the hook, feeling the slick surface. Wrapping my fingers around the hook had proved thought provoking and interesting. It was something interesting and unique about me that I had discovered while watching the children. I didn't have both hands. I saw many kids with their arms or hands or legs bandaged but all of them had their hands. Two hands, ten fingers. I didn't. I had a hook.

"Foxy?"

The curtains were parted, allowing the light from the dinning area to flood in. I cringed, ducking further into the ship's interior. I wasn't frightened, I don't think. After all, the three were like me and Tyler was a friend. I peered my head out a moment. They were looking around for me, curiously. Chica spotted me. Her eyes seemed narrowed, disgusted by my appearance. She lifted one feathered finger at my general direction. All eyes fell on me and I sunk back into the ship's hull. I felt my systems seize. I could hardly move.

"Foxy?"

Tyler was leaned over the edge of the ship, looking down at me. I shivered, slowly turning my head toward him. He grinned, shaking his head gently. I opened my mouth to speak but mother came out.

"If you get too worked up, you'll freeze your circuits," Tyler chuckled. "Are you stuck?"

I nodded.

"At least you can move your head, that's good," sighed Tyler, reaching for a contraption on his belt. "I don't think I've got the right tools to fix you up now. Try just calming down while I go grab my tool box."

Tyler leapt off the ship, running off the stage. I shut my eyes, hoping the others had followed him. I could hear their movement on the stage though, each footstep and shift of weight. This had been my world for a few hours now but I knew it inside and out. This was my world and they didn't belong. Something burned in me but I quickly sighed it out. I felt my wires burn, allowing me to move slowly. I got up, stepping outside the ship and looked at the three.

"Welcome," cheered the bear. "I'm Freddy. You must be Foxy, of Pirate Cover. We've been expecting you for some time now."

I opened my mouth again but no words came out so I shut it.

"First nights always the scariest," offered the bunny. "I'm Bonnie."

"I'm going to the kitchen," yawned the chicken.

"Chica!" gasped Bonnie. "Behave!"

"Behave, young one," ordered Freddy, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the baby of the family anymore," she grinned, glancing at me. "Boss him around now. I assume you're a him, since Bonnie and I are girls and it seems unfair to give Freddy an all girl band."

I nodded gently.

"See ya later," she hummed, winking.

With that she left the stage. Freddy groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He took off his top hat, bowing to me.

"Anyway, I give you the grand welcome to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I, as I've said, am Freddy, the humble host of this grand shelter for kids' dreams."

Bonnie giggled. "He always does this to new ones. He likes seeming fancy."

"It's formality, my dear and possibly the last intro I get to give to another one of us," Freddy remarked, putting his hat back on. "Now, my dear boy, your name is Foxy, yes?"

I nodded.

"We've heard about Pirate Cove for a while now. We've seen it being built and when it seemed done we expected one of us to get transferred until we heard about a new addition!" cheered Bonnie, clapping her paws together.

"You must understand, we haven't had another addition since Chica joined us which was quite a few years ago, mind you," Freddy added. "We didn't expect to get another addition unless it was our replacements."

"Don't say that," gasped Bonnie, wapping Freddy's side. "They can't replace us."

"Re…place?" I buzzed.

"Ah, there's your voice!" purred Freddy, waving his hands in acknowledgement. "Yes, I'm afraid, replacements. Everyone gets replaced sooner or later from the night guard to the day employees to, I'm sad to say, us."

"But you're new," commented Bonnie sadly. "You'll probably out live us."

"Now, now, my dear Bun, no reason to depression our new friend," Freddy nodded. "He needs to know he is welcomed here!"

"Back."

Tyler leapt onto the stage, almost getting engulfed in the curtain which was attempting to slide back int place. He set the tool box down, stepping on my small stool to reach my head. He brought a light, shining it at my head. I opened my mouth slowly, allowing him to pour the light into my throat.

"Seems to be fixing itself nicely," he chuckled. "These new models practically fix themselves. I'll be out of a job!"

"Not you, Tyler," hummed Bonnie, rocking on her heels.

"I assume you two gave him to the welcome speech," sighed Tyler, shutting off the light.

"We did, sir," nodded Freddy, putting an arm around Bonnie. "I assume the rest of your night is full without us being a bother."

"Not a bother, my old friends," chuckled Tyler. "Feel free to stay for class."

"Foxy seems bright, he should speed through your lessons, sir," hummed Freddy. "We would only be a distraction. Good night, Tyler."

The two left the stage together, leaving me with Tyler. I liked it. This area was mine. Pirate Cove was mine. I grinned at that thought, being the king of my own domain. Tyler patted my side, putting the light away in the tool box.

"Do you know what year it is?" Tyler remarked.

"Year?" I perked, breaking from my thoughts.

"Yes, year," chuckled Tyler. "Usually, you guys are prebuilt with that kind of information."

"Year…" I repeated, digging into my thoughts.

"I'll give you a hint. 20th century," Tyler nodded, reaching into his tool box.

"19…"

"Keep going…"

19…80…

"80 what?"

"19…87…"

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone has been made for some particular work, and the desire for that work has been put in every heart." ~ Rumi

The days were long and nights were short. I enjoyed watching the children during the day. I would remember certain kids' names, so that when I was allowed to go out during the day, I would be able to say hi to the kids I liked. I really enjoyed Sara, without an 'h' like her mother had said last week on her birthday, because she was a sweet soul. She would help the other employees when picking stuff up and would often just sit and talk to the three on stage. I also liked Donna and Sid, they were brother and sister. Jimmy, Polly, Marcus, Mark, Jack, I had a whole list of children I liked to watch play. Of course, I had a list of children I would also like to scold. When I thought of them, something burned in my chest. Tyler said he didn't know what that was.

"You've been doing really good, Foxy," hummed Tyler, putting away the books into his tool box. "We've gotten all the rules down."

"I'm glad," I nodded.

"So, quick review," perked Tyler, standing up straight. "If a child comes on stage?"

"Try to redirect them off stage or contact an employee," I replied.

"Forgotten line?"

"Repeat the previous line as if I'm malfunctioning," I sighed. It seemed embarrassing to do that.

"When is Pirate Cove open?"

"From eleven to six then I'm 'out on the seven seas'…" I was getting my pirate voice down good. I didn't like the accent much but Tyler said it was important for he kids.

"What time do you have to be back on stage in the morning?"

"Before the doors opens, at 6 am."

"If a kid is sad?"

"Help him smile."

Tyler smiled, putting his hands on his hips, nodding. I didn't know what that meant but he seemed rather pleased with himself. He lifted up his tool box, looking at his watch. Lessons usually ended at 5, an hour before opening. That spare hour was for me to wander around but I never really liked to leave Pirate Cove. I felt connected to it and didn't want to give it up. Tyler said that was natural and even Freddy lingered on stage a while after hours his first few weeks.

"I think you're ready," sighed Tyler, looking toward the curtain.

"What?" I gaped.

"I think you're ready for tomorrow," he repeated. "A few test hours in the morning then we'll close it down but it'll be a good experiment."

"I…I don't know…" I whimpered. "What if I fail? Will Mister Fazbear…"

"Don't worry about Fazbear," snapped Tyler, rolling his eyes. "That fat turd is more interested in the amount of money he's making, not whether or not you're saying the correct lines."

Mister Fazbear was the large man I saw when I first woke. He ran the whole pizzeria. Tyler wasn't the only one who didn't like him that much. Freddy even mentioned once disliking having to share a last name with the lout. I'm not sure what a lout is but Tyler said it wasn't anything nice and that I probably shouldn't repeat it.

"Good luck tomorrow. I'll try to come in a check on you, alright?" Tyler hummed, leaving.

The day came quickly, quicker than I wanted it to. Soon the employees arrived, pulling back my curtain to allow the light to illuminate the entire Pirate Cove. I felt my circuits buzz as the first child and parent came in. Soon the whole place was full of children, all equally interested in the latest attraction to Freddy Fazbear's. I stood completely still in the center of the stage, looking out with my eye patch down and my hook up as if to salute the children. A few tried to climb on stage but were quickly detoured by the employees who were afraid of activating me early. I was equally afraid. What if they didn't like me?

Soon, my time came. An announcement went off, calling out the newly open Pirate Cove. This was my cue to start talking. I could feel my circuits freezing as I looked out among the children. I saw their glimmering eyes and couldn't help but open my mouth slowly.

"Yar, maties! And welcome to the Pirate's Cove."

It came naturally. I struggled to keep my pirate voice. I didn't like it much. The kids lit up, eyes widening as I spoke. I couldn't help but feel excited with them. It was my first time as well as theirs. We were both going through this together. I wasn't alone.

"Freddy best be backing off the stage…" I chirped, glancing over to Freddy. The big bear was smiling, stepping away from the main stage. "Or else I'll make him walk the plank!"

I was getting into it now. I felt alive! Freddy motioned for the kids to come over to the cove and to keep safe. I assumed at one point my stage would be for playing on, but Tyler assured me that it was for show only and I would merely be telling stories and singing songs like Freddy and the others, except I could chose volunteers and call out to the crowd.

"Yar, yar, 'ararar." My 'yars' sort of merged into laughter, glitching in my throat. "These little ones are now part of the pirate's crew!"

The kids cheered. I felt so pleased with myself. I was doing it. I wasn't afraid anymore.

"When in the Pirate's Cove, remember to play safe kiddies," I chanted. "And no running around or ye be walking the plank!"

I didn't understand actual pirates or their fascination with planks. Tyler said we'd go over it one day.

"You seek adventure…and what holds more adventure than the seven seas!"

Why were their seven seas? Weren't they all connected? Isn't it just one big sea?

"All pirates, give me a yarg!"

The crowd cheered, waving their arms. Some of the boys came running up with plastic or inflatable swords from the shop. I'd seen them setting those us today. They were special addition since I came aboard.

"I already see ye walking about with yer pizza in hand and yer sody pops like proper sea pirates!"

Some kids scampered off to get what I had listed. I didn't mind. I was still very much the center of attention.

"We'll be having ourself a sea chanty!"

This was the part where I would sing. I had several songs to chose from, though I didn't care for any of them really. I liked one of the songs Tyler would play during lessons. He said it was one of his favorites, and he liked to listen to it. We'd close out our lessons with it most times or start with it. I couldn't sing that one though. So I sang "drunken sailor", which some of the kids joined in or mumbled along.

It felt good. I sang most of the day until it was time for me to leave the stage. The curtains fluttered back into place when I was done. Several kids wanted me to come back or wanted a hug. I wasn't allowed to do that yet so the employees had to shoo them away. I was still new. I wasn't used to touching humans yet. Some employees had said I could've broke the kid like a stick without proper training. I didn't want to do that. I liked the kids. I wanted them to like me back. All I wanted was that love.

A/N

Lines for Foxy's Pirate Cove intro from Bite of '87 dialogue by Mr. CreepyPasta's Story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't fear the enemy who attacks you…Fear the fake friend who hugs you."

I was growing more used to leaving the enclosure of Pirate Cove. Sometimes, most times, I would go wandering around with Bonnie while we discussed the day. We liked each others company. We had similar favorite kids. We both liked Sara, especially when her hair was in pigtails. Poor Mark would cry so badly when Freddy came over. Mark was a sweetie though, Bonnie would say. When he'd cry, his mom would have to come over and fix his black hair back and put his glasses back in place. Mark was sweet, truly one of our favorites.

A few rare times I would visit Chica in the kitchen. She liked to bake sweets and cakes that would be served the next day. Few of the employees questioned it and the kids loved their personalized cakes. Obviously Chica had her favorites too. She said she really liked Michael and Gavin, because they were such stupid heads. Gavin really liked Chica, I'd seen him point and coo at her. Perhaps that's why Chica liked him so much.

"Hey, Tyler," hummed Ben one night. "Do you ever dream of a different career?"

"A different career?" repeated Tyler as he fumbled with Freddy's old circuits. "I'm pretty used to this job though. I like the company."

"The animatronic company?" Ben remarked.

"Now, now, young sir, no need to talk as if we're not here," snapped Freddy. "Thank you, Tyler."

"I like these guys. They're cool and interesting and couldn't possibly survive without a little help," winked Tyler. "I'll never be out of a job."

"Unless one of them…malfunctions," shrugged Ben, chewing on stick of jerky.

"Malfunctions?" perked Tyler. "Freddy, have you seen Foxy tonight?"

I was hidden, tangled within the curtains of of Pirate Cove. They were my warmth. I could still hear everything, barely seeing out through the film of the fabric. I saw Freddy gesture toward the curtain, which made Tyler grin. Ben rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Bonnie and Chica were talking on stage. The night was ending. I didn't need a clock to know that. When Ben left the security room it was almost 6.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna have to download something into the lot, alright Ben?" Tyler explained.

"Oh? What's new?"

"An update. They'll be programmed to clean up at the end of the night," shrugged Tyler. "If I had my way, I wouldn't download it. Its a rather pointless program."

"Pretty good program for the maids, though," suggested Ben, putting his chair back. "Makes my job a little easier."

"Like you clean up after yourself," laughed Tyler.

"I believe it is 6," remarked Freddy, standing in his position.

"I just need to check Foxy and then I'll be done," nodded Tyler, picking up his box and heading my way.

"You never answered my question, by the way," grinned Ben. "What would you do if one of these guys malfunctioned."

"Depends on what kind of malfunction, I guess," sighed Tyler, unwrapping me from the curtain. "Foxy, why do you do this? One of these days you're gonna get stuck."

"I like the feeling of the cloth," I remarked, sitting down in front of him. "Will this hurt?"

"No…nothing deep tonight. I'll be in your back tonight, though," Tyler explained, stepping beside me.

Ben stood in front of me, hands on his hips and eyes narrowed. I didn't know if Ben liked me much and we didn't talk much. He was much more talkative with Tyler or Freddy than the rest of us. Bonnie said she didn't trust Ben. He'd been here longer than she had. One of the original employees, the most trusting and caring employee there, Tyler explained. Ben had been guide his first few nights. The two had gotten close.

"Foxy doesn't sound like a guy's name," commented Ben, coming around to join Tyler.

"I like my name," I hummed, smiling lightly.

"Also, its not a few Pirate name," grumbled Ben.

"They come preprogrammed," explained Tyler.

I could feel him in my inner workers. In this moment, I thought fondly of humans and how different they were from me and the others. We had many layers, an endoskeleton helping us move and operate. Did humans have such things or were they endoskeletons and fit into something? It was puzzling. I felt Tyler withdraw from my inner workings, listened to him put the tools away and saw him walk toward the dining area.

"That's it for the night," yawned Tyler. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"You forgot to shut the back," called Ben.

"Shut it for me, please," sighed Tyler, glancing back. "Can you let me out?"

"Got it," smiled Ben, closing my back door.

I felt it shut with a slam, followed my a burning in my chest again. It spread through my wires and into my circuits then faded. I shut my eyes to rest. I could hear the doors open, Tyler whispering goodbye, and the doors shutting again. I listened to Ben's faint footsteps. I had a few hours before my turn to play on stage, which I would spend resting. I wanted to dream like the children talked about.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you want to make peace with your enemy, you have to work with your enemy.

Than he becomes your partner." ~Nelson Mandela

Freddy arrived in the early 1980s. Bonnie came a few months later. Chica came a whole year later, after the building had already opened and was popular. She remembers getting dressed up her first day, a bib being gently hung from her neck and the people ruffling her feathers. She loved the attention. That was two years ago.

"She's actually really nice," Bonnie would tell me when Chica left every night. "She used to be so positive and happy."

"What happened?" I asked.

"They left."

I pondered for weeks and nights what Bonnie meant by "they". After a while, my thoughts ran rampant and grew outlandish and strange. I thought about aliens, which I learned from Jimmy. I thought about pirates, which was inspired my homely ship. Ninjas, zombies, robots, any strange creature, it came to mind. I even thought about clones once. Finally, after a month of thought, I came across the solution, in the form of a young child.

"Mommy! What's wrong with Teddy?" remarked the boy.

"What, sweetie?" she hummed.

"Teddy seems said," he explained, pointing at Freddy.

Freddy had some loose wires that day and wasn't working very well. Every movement hurt, he said after work, but he didn't want to worry the children. The children could see though. They were very observant.

"Why don't you go ask him?" offered the mother.

"Ask?"

"Its better than coming up with rumors, sweetie."

She patted his head, and he ran off. It clicked in my head, which almost distracted me through my show, that I should go and talk to Chica directly about what Bonnie had said. It was better than my own crazy thoughts. So after closing, I waited on stage until everyone left and spotted Chica leaving the stage to go to the kitchen.

"Hey, Chica," I hummed, chasing after.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can I help you tonight?" I offered.

"I don't need a hook in my cooking," she hissed, marching off.

"Can I watch then? Keep you company?" I hummed, hands behind my back.

"Whatever," she grumbled, marching off.

The kitchen was a quiet little room full of everything you needed to cook anything. Some old pizza littered the fridge, some smelling like they should be thrown out. Chica entered, quickly going to to the fridge, taking out milk, eggs, butter. She rounded the counter, heading to a cabinet, pulling out flour, sugar. Another cabinet, a bowl, spoon, tray. She began adding the ingredients together.

"Why are you even here?" hissed Chica, glaring at me as she cooked.

"I've never seen you bake before. I only ever see you when you're done," I nodded.

"That's not why you're here," sighed Chica, rolling her eyes. "Why are you here? Usually, you talk with Bonnie all night or Freddy or Tyler. Never me."

"I had been talking with Bonnie," I mumbled. "She said you used to be happy and playful and well, I was just wondering…"

"What happened?" she whispered, stopping her cooking. "I don't want to talk about it, Foxy."

"I just want to know! My minds been going crazy all week about this!" I gasped.

She sighed, shaking her head gently. The oven dinged behind her but she barely raised her head. Another sigh. She nodded lightly, slowly moving toward me. I was a little taller than her so when she tried to meet my eyes she had to look up at me. It felt like a perfect moment. We were alone, connected in thought and soul. I felt like I was finally getting to know her.

"They left," she whispered.

"Who were they?" I quickly inquired.

"The Johnsons," she sighed, sitting on the counter. "They…they, uh, had a little girl named Molly. She was about…5, she'd be nearly 7 now. Beautifully little girl, blond, blue eyes, rosy cheeks and the sweetest little voice. She came every day while her mother worked."

"Was she your favorite?" I perked.

"She was more than my favorite," she remarked. "She was mine."

"I don't understand," I mumbled.

"You don't get it yet. Freddy said he had a kid like that once. He's worried Bonnie has one right now and maybe you will too someday but Molly…Molly was mine," her voice was getting thick, twitching and glitching. "Everyday…she'd come into the place, throw open those doors, run through the dinning area and stand right there…in front of me."

I watched her bend over, grabbing her legs and pulling them toward her chest. Her little bib flipped over them, shielding her knees. She look out across the kitchen. I could see it in her eyes. She was in pain. Not physical, but something in her ached.

"Then one day…she didn't come," Chica choked on her words. "Of course, I'm used to that. Some kids get sick, sometimes her mom didn't work, but this day felt different. I felt it…I still feel it."

She put a feather hand to her chest, under the bib. She shut her eyes, sighing, then opened them to look at the ceiling.

"I waited all day…and the next…and the next…" she continued. "Little Molly…my little Molly…never came back."

I perked, looking away from her. I still had so many questions. Why didn't she come back? What happened to her? How did she cope? When will that happen to Bonnie? Or me? How do you know who is yours? I gulped, leaning on the counter.

"I thought of the worst, you know," she nodded. "I thought something horrible happened or maybe I did something wrong.."

She pulled into her inner workers through her arm. Bonnie said the main stage lot had a tendency to hide stuff inside themselves, little things from the guests. Freddy had an eraser car. Bonnie had a flower necklace. Chica pulled out a silver chained necklace with a shimmering half circle pendent on the end.

"She gave this to me…its a friendship necklace. Kids do this with other kids but not Molly. She gave it to me," Chica sighed.

"What happened to her?" I couldn't help but remark.

"She left…simple as that," grumbled Chica, quickly putting the chain away.

"An your still upset?" I whispered.

"No…I'm bitter," she corrected, leaping off the counter. "I'm bitter and alone."

She went back to her cooking. I nodded gently, thinking about how I'd feel if Sara left. Or Mark. I tried to think about Bonnie after Michael and Gavin left. I just couldn't bring myself to see the world without their smiling faces. What is this place without children?

"You're not alone," I offered. "I'm here…Bonnie and Freddy are here…they've been through this, right?"

"You just don't get it yet," she snapped. "She left me!"

"But we didn't," I snapped.

That burning feeling in my chest, in the circuits. I didn't like it. I turned away from her, easing the burning. I shook my head and left, it was the only way to completely get rid of that burning in my circuits. I didn't know what it was but I wish it would stop. Chica baked three cakes by morning. None of them had names on them except one. One was labeled for Molly.


	6. Chapter 6

"A Leader is admired. A boss is feared." ~Vincente del Bosque

Every last Saturday of the month, Mr. Fazbear would come down from wherever he stays and visits the establishment. It usually ends with layoffs and sad people. Somehow Tyler and Ben manage to avoid being hit by Mr. Fazbear's evil gaze and survive each time. Ben said he got fired once but was rehired as no one really wanted to stay late with the animatronics long. Tyler never got fired because he was the only person around that could work on the animatronics.

This weekend was different. All the employees came filing in, all huddled together and weary eyed. It had been raining for days now. It was great for business but when the storms hit, Tyler got worried about our power and power surges to Freddy and the rest of us. Sometimes, we had to stay up all night when the storms were bad. I didn't like it and wasn't used to it. Apparently, I'm a cranky child when I haven't slept and wasn't allowed to go on stage until I'd taken a nap. Freddy said it was typical of new machines. Chica still takes naps from time to time. The rain just seemed to make everyone a little more depressed and less joyful.

Anyway, once all the employees had arrived, whispering began to happening. Rumors were going around about a huge layoff coming, about a loss in profit and something about shutting the whole thing down. It made my circuits cross thinking about shutting the whole place down. I was worried about what would happen to me. Eventually Tyler arrived and snuck into Pirate Cove.

"Hey, Foxy, how's it going?" he grinned.

"I'm worried," I murmured.

"About?" he perked,

"They said Mr. Fazbear's gonna shut us down," I gulped.

"Those rumors go around everything time Fazbear comes down," chuckled Tyler, rolling his eyes.

It did put my body at ease some, but I couldn't help but worry about the end. Tyler peeked through the curtains, watching as the crowd silenced. I stood behind him, peering over him. The crowd had parted, allowing Fazbear to take up the center. All eyes were on him, including Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Tyler slipped out, joining the crowd.

"Welcome. Glad you lot could make it," he announced.

That burning sensation returned to my chest. I didn't believe him. He sounded so fake, like acting to be the caring boss that everyone should love. From the looks, everyone knew better. They shuffled, rocked on their heels, hands behind their backs. Silence. Fazbear scoffed, shooing his hands into his pockets. He crunched his jaw, looking around.

"Well, down to business I guess," he grumbled, sounding more like him. "I know there have been rumors of layoffs and postponements. I'm here to tell you what is fact and what is fiction!"

Bonnie hugged onto Freddy, looking away. No one but me seemed to see her. I'd never seen her this frightened before, not even when a kid lodged a crayon into her servo and she couldn't move her left arm. She was terrified, and I didn't know why. Which terrified me.

"I'm afraid…we will need to let some people go," he sighed. "Times are tough, you know. I know this, and it pains me to let go of some of the fine family members we have here at Freddy Fazbear's. I only hope that you continue to blossom."

He then listed the names. Chica began to look away now. Freddy shut his eyes. I didn't know the names, but I did know the faces. Miss Margret Housewells was this elderly woman who worked in the kitchen. She was let go because of her age. Mister Howard Marcus was let go because there were too many people "on the ground". Simon, John, Katherine, Amy, Dante, Conner. These were all people I'd grown fond of as I'd grown up here. The burning in my chest grew stronger.

"I'm truly sorry."

He was acting again. I knew now why the others were cringing. The family they had known was being torn. I didn't realize I was snarling my teeth. You could almost see into my suit. I pulled back into the shadows, trying to ease the burning away. I didn't know what that feeling was or why it occurred. All I know is that I'm getting used to it. I'm almost comforted by the fact that I burn.

"Sir."

Someone spoke up from the crowd. I glanced through the curtains. It was a young woman. I didn't know her well, but her name was Rebecca, she was one of the hostesses. Her name had been called. She pulled from the crowd, standing face to face with Fazbear. She had determination in her eyes. I could see them glimmer.

"You can't just fire us like this," she argued. "What gives you the right to fire us in a group like this instead of giving warning and helping us look for work elsewhere before completely abandoning us?"

"One reason, my dear," he hummed in his fake voice, placing a hand on her shoulder. I saw his eyes narrow. "It's not my job." He pulled her back, shoving her behind him. "Any other questions?"

I snarled again, disappearing into the shadows. I didn't know what this feeling was but when it came to Fazbear, it was strong. It worried me a little, what this feeling was capable of.


	7. Chapter 7

"Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything." ~Plato

I've said that I don't like the song I have to sing during the day. I enjoyed the songs that Tyler would play from his speaker. He said it was his own personal tape. I'm not sure what that meant but I enjoyed it nonetheless. The night of Fazbear's visit, which ended with tears and that burning sensation continuing through most of the day, Tyler had left early and had accidentally left his tape. I found it on one of the tables, showing it to the others.

"This is Tyler's music," I perked.

"We've heard," hummed Bonnie, sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Should we take a listen?" grinned Freddy.

"I don't know…he usually uses the box," I remarked.

"I've got this," cheered Chica, swiping the tape from me.

She wandered off, humming to herself. Freddy leapt off the stage, patting me on the back. I looked wearily at him.

"First day of layoffs. How you feeling, son?" he mumbled.

"Tired, I guess," holding my hand to my chest. Even thinking about Fazbear made my chest burn.

"I don't like it anymore than they do, I suppose. They were family. Are family. I wish we can see them again someday, with young ones of their very own," nodded Freddy.

"I hope so," I sighed. "How many have you seen go?"

"Too many," he shook his head. "Names that I shall never forget."

I turned back to Bonnie. She had her head lowered, watching her feet kick the side of the stage. Suddenly the speaks hissed to life. Drums and guitars began playing loudly. The lights flickered until the spotlight came on, pointed toward the hallway. Chica stood, leaned against one of the walls. She was grinning wildly.

"Can't stay at home, can't stay at school…" she sang in sync with the speakers, stepping casually forward. "Old folks say, ya poor little fool…"

She leapt onto one of the tables. Pointing at us, slowly sweeping her finger around the room. Her mouth moved in line with the music as if she was singing it herself.

"Down the street, I'm the girl next door…" she sang, leaping onto a chair and leaning it back until it fell. She rushed toward me, grabbing my hands. "I'm the fox you've been waiting for!"

"Chica…" laughed Bonnie, covering her eyes. "Stop it!"

"Hello Daddy! Hello Mom," Chica continued, pulling away from me and waving her arms in the arm. "I'm your ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!"

Bonnie was laughing hard now. Freddy had taken off his hat, shaking his head slowly as he sat on the stage. Chica giggled to herself but continued the song.

"Hello World, I'm your wild girl!"

She couldn't could it any more and burst into laughter. She collapsed to her knees in laughter. It was the happiest I'd even seen Chica. I started laughing too. We were all laughing. The music played loudly in the background, singing with our laughter. Eventually, the tape shifted to the next song. It was something slower, male singer but Freddy and I refused to sing. Bonnie took Freddy by the hands and began dancing. I looked over to Chica.

"It couldn't hurt," I shrugged, offering a hand.

"I'm not dancing with you," she snapped, struggling to sound tough and not give into her laughter.

"Never know when we might be able to do this again," I chuckled, taking her hands. "We might all get shipped off tomorrow. Might as well dance tonight."

Her feathers ruffled, but she swayed with me. We shifted with the music, barely listening to the voice. It soft, slow but beautiful. No one spoke, we just slowly stepped from one place to another, swaying our hips, locked hands, and little smiles. I half expected Chica to bite me or do something to me since I forcefully made her dance with me but she never did. The song changed. We parted.

"Thank you, Freddy," hummed Bonnie, doing a little bow.

"The pleasure was all mine," replied Freddy, bowing.

"Thanks, Chica," I grinned.

"That was…okay," Chica grumbled, crossing her arms.

The next song was one of my favorites. It started out with beautiful music and soft singing. Since I knew it, I felt empowered to leap onto stage with Freddy's mic and sing. It would be the first time I was singing without my pirate accent. i swayed gently on stage, mic near my mouth.

"Ooh…child…Things are gonna get easier…" I sang softly, gaining everyone's attention.I couldn't help but grin. "Ooh…child…Things'll get brighter…"

Bonnie, head in her palms, elbows pressed on the stage, looked dreamily at me on stage. It reminded me of how the kids look up at us. Freddy took off his hat, placing it over his chest and nodded.

"Some day, yeah, we'll get it together and we'll get it all done! Some day, when your head is much lighter!" I sang proudly, growing louder with every line. "Some day, yeah, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun! Some day, when the world is much brighter!"

Chica rolled her eyes at me while Bonnie clapped. I began laughing through my lyrics before completely choking on my laughter and sitting down. We were all laughing again, even Chica. The night still felt young but we sang and danced through most of it. We sang some of my favorites, some of Chica's, some of Bonnie's. Freddy said he had more refine taste than what was on the tape.

When all was said and done, as the night sky was dwindling, we went and retrieved the tape, rewinding it, and placed it in Pirate Cove for Tyler when he returned later. It almost seemed painful to say goodbye as we wandered back to our stages. I felt so far away from them. As the sunlight began coming in, Ben came down from the security room. He winked at me.

"Nice moves, ace," he chuckled.

I blushed, snuggling into my shelter in Pirate Cove. I was tired after all that happened. I shut my eyes and rested, hoping for another night like that.


	8. Chapter 8

"Men rise from one ambition to another: first, they seek to secure themselves against attack, and then they attack others." ~Niccolo Machiavelli

The day started off. I should've just faked a malfunction so I wouldn't have to do anything. I just knew that something was wrong. It felt like…I was broken, it was in my circuits and it burned. I had tried to ignore it but no more. The burning was with me in every movement, every thought, and I was truly afraid. The burning was slipping into through my wires, burning in my being. I couldn't stop it. Part of me didn't want me too. That little part of me, which was growing louder and louder, wanted me to feed the burn.

I woke up and peered through the curtains. The day had already begun. Kids were playing. Laughter. I loved it. Freddy and gang were singing, interacting with the kids. I kind of envied them. I wanted to be with the kids now. The burning boiled inside me. I pulled away from the curtain. I was hoping to rest, listening to the sound of children, my favorite song. Freddy and the others were nothing compared to the beautiful sound of laughter. I curled up in my ship, peacefully listening.

"Don't tell me, Tyler, show me!"

That voice. My eyes opened slowly, listening the sound of children become quieter compared to it. That voice. I snarled. It was Fazbear. That growl, that hiss, that gravelly sound byte. I could hear his footsteps, edging closer to the stage. I could hear his breath. That burning in my circuits. It was…overpowering. I got to my feet.

"Right, right, Mr. Fazbear." Tyler's voice was frail, weary, tired. I didn't like it.

I peered through the curtains again. The kids were falling back from the stage, getting food and drink. Freddy and the gang were growing silent, watching Mr. Fazbear and Tyler slowly approach the stage. They never came during the day. Something was wrong. Burning. That burning again.

"They don't seem to be very popular," grumbled Mr. Fazbear, waving his hands at Freddy and the other.

"I believe you're frightening some of the kids," Tyler instructed.

I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt the kids at my heels. I had left my stage. I don't even remember leaving the curtains. I looked down. The kids were swarming, tugging at my shorts and rubbing my fur. I relaxed, getting into my act. I put on the smile, the posture, the daze. I could see Freddy stepping toward the edge of the stage. Bonnie and Chica tightened onto their instruments. I was doing something wrong.

I walked without thinking, brushing the heads of the kids. I felt them. Their happiness, their cheer, their faith. I saw each child and knew their name. Mark, Gavin, Michael, Stephanie, Jack…Sara. I spotted her in a crowd. She had her hair up, little blue dress on. She was smiling at me. Her little white teeth. She fumbled with her dress, as her mother tried to clean off her face, eyeing me. She was so little compared to me. So…very…small…

"Foxy."

I snapped out of it again. I was standing in front of Fazbear and Tyler. While Fazbear was looked completely uninterested, Tyler looked shocked. They crowd around me was thinning. I should stop. Why can't I stop? Freddy was practically off the stage now, coming to stop me but I doubt he'd be fast enough. Whatever I was going to do, it was too late to stop. I wish I could stop.

"Yar, me matey," I randomly cooed.

I felt out of control. My circuits burned as I watched Fazbear get closer to me. I could see deep into his eyes. They were dark, completely lacking the light that sparkled in the eyes of the children. I grinned. The burning was growing. I wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Please, oh please, make it stop.

"What is this malfunction doing out?" snapped Fazbear.

"I'm not sure," mumbled Tyler, stepping between me and Fazbear. "Foxy, what are you going?"

"The open seas be the best place for a pirate," I spat, hands proudly on my hip.

"Foxy, just wanted to see the kids," perked Tyler, turning around to face Fazbear. "You understand, right? Sometimes, its hard for them to resist kids."

"I want this piece of junk back in the Pirate Cove, understand?" ordered Fazbear, pointing back toward my home.

The burning. It was strong. It was in my eyes, my throat. Burning. Please…please stop. Don't. Don't do it. My thoughts didn't match my actions. I stepped forward, passed Tyler. Freddy was off the stage. Chica was following. The kids were growing quieter. Time seemed to move slowly. Burning. Stop. Please stop.

"Mr. Fazbear…I…I can fix this…" pleaded Tyler, grabbing onto my arm.

Burning.

"Yar, me matey. 'Tis Mutiny."

What was I saying.

"…piece of junk…"

"…Foxy…"

I'd be lying if I said I blacked out. I want to be able to say that. I didn't though. That moment…will forever be in my memory banks. The burning died down once it was done. That cursed burning. I snapped out of it too late to stop myself. No one could've stopped me. Silence…then nothing but screams. Even the kids…I saw Sara…in her little dress. Her eyes were wide, leaking. Her mouth was open slightly. She was crying. She looked betrayed.

I looked down at my handy work. So much red. Fazbear's face was almost completely unrecognizable. His forehead had been completely ripped open. The bone had been shattered. He was barely breath, eyes wide open in shock, mouth slightly open. So much red. I felt broken, like I was going to just die. Oh, why didn't anyone stop me.

"Shut it down!"

Someone screamed out, and I felt something hit me over the head. A sharp pain rang through my system and I collapsed next to him. Couldn't move. Couldn't speak. I could barely move my eyes. Tyler stood over me. He had shut me down. I wish he'd done it sooner. So much red. So much shouting. What…was going on…? I felt my mind slowly as the shut down was completing. So tired.

"Why…" Tyler whispered. "Foxy…why…?"

I tried to open my mouth but I couldn't. I couldn't apologize. I couldn't explain. How could I? I had…done the unthinkable. What…what had I done?


	9. Chapter 9

"Everybody, at some point in their life, had fallen down and not felt like getting back up, but you have to, no matter how difficult it is." ~Charlie Hunnam

The first thing I remember was silence. Silence and darkness. I instinctually moved my arms, only to have them stop forcefully. I opened my eyes slowly, welcoming the darkness that remained. I tugged at my arms again. It tore into my fur, revealing wires and circuits. I continued to tug, completely ignoring the damage it was doing to my arms. I opened my mouth, feeling the pain in my arms grow. Finally, I simply shouted. I screamed long and loudly.

"Anger."

I looked around. The curtains were completely drawn, leaving little light to come in. A silhouette stood in the dim light that shifted through fabric. I knew the voice, the frame. Tyler stepped slowly toward me, eyeing the ground and shaking his head. I looked away from him. I couldn't see him. His expression…utter disappointment.

"You're angry?" he whispered, looking up at me.

"Anger…?" I panted, confused.

"Anger…its…a fire in you toward people or things. Makes you shout, makes you violent…makes you hurt people," he nodded. "Why…why didn't you tell me!?"

"Are you…angry?" I mumbled.

"Hell, I'm angry!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

I eyed the ground, avoiding him. I felt the fur on my arm rip against the chains. I was completely restrained, arm and leg. I heard his breath though. It was sharp, heavy. Anger. I could see it now. The strain, the pain, the burning. I closed my eyes.

"How long…have you been angry?" sighed Tyler.

"I don't remember…"

"So a while."

"Yes."

He opened his mouth to speak again but no words came out. He shut it again, shaking his head in frustration. I'd seen the look on what felt like a hundred parents before him. Hands on his hips, eyes toward the ground, I knew the look well. The tone would shift from tense to gentle now, so as not to upset the child.

"How could this have happened?" he whimpered, using a soft tone. It shifted back quickly. "How could you do this!?"

I simply lowered my head. I was still pulling at my chains, gnawing away at my fur, revealing more wire and plating. I wasn't like humans. I wouldn't break so easily and yet, I'd break easier then them. My head hurt.

"Do you even know what you've done!" he continued shouting.

I could feel his burning gaze on me and I couldn't even dare to look back. I kept my head lowered, listening to his panting breath. The glare was softening, his breath resting. Then a gasp. I looked up slowly, eyes open and watching him. He looked shocked, eyes wide.

"Do you know what you did?" he whispered.

"On and off…" I mumbled. "I don't remember leaving the stage…I remember standing by Mr. Fazbear…"

"Do you remember…" Tyler covered his mouth. "He'll live, they said. His entire Frontal Lobe gone, but he'll live."

"Frontal Lobe?" I repeated.

"Yes, Foxy!" He was angry again. "You chewed out of piece of his brain!"

Brain. That was like a CPU, the main system that kept the human body functioning, at least I think that's what a brain is. Tyler covered his mouth again, breathing rapidly. He shook his head. Glimmers of water rested on his cheek. He stepped back toward the curtain, wrapping his hand around it.

"You could've killed him…" he gasped. "In front of all those kids…"

I lowered my head again. I could still see Sara in my mind. Her utterly betrayed expression. I could never forget it.

"Will I be shut down now…?" I asked.

"Will you be…" panted Tyler, looking around. "I don't know, Foxy, I honestly don't know. They're shutting us down until we can get this mess straightened out. Until then…you're going to stay locked up in Pirate Cove."

"I understand…"

"How could this…" he whimpered.

A sudden burst of energy sent him toward me. He rushed around to my back, straightening me out and opened my back panel. He cursed, kicking the side of the boat, and slammed the panel shut. I felt him hand on my ear, pulling my head back to face him. In the darkness, he looked like a monster, with shadows hiding most of his face. I could see his eyes though, and his teeth, snarled.

"The EM chip!" he shouted.

"The what?" I mumbled.

"The…" he sighed, releasing me. "The EM chip…its what gives you emotions…It's been corrupted."

"Corrupted?" I repeated.

If the EM chip, which housed my emotions, was damaged, could that have caused my outburst and blackouts? Tyler leapt down from behind me, hands in his pockets, and shuffled toward the front of the stage.

"That's why you've been feeling anger and rage. Your chip was damaged at some point…" he nodded. "And I didn't notice."

"This isn't your fault!" I snapped.

He perked, looking back at me.

"This is my fault. My responsibility."

"But it was my job to make sure…you were well," he whispered, disappearing behind the curtains.

I snarled my teeth, howling and screaming, pulling on my chains. Fur was leaving in bunches, leaving oddly placed holes into my wiring. I kept struggling though as if following that sliver of hope that I could free myself and fix this. I knew it was impossible, but maybe somewhere in my circuits, I was holding onto that lie.

Night fell quickly, sweeping up the daylight into shadows and darkness. I hadn't heard a noise since Tyler leapt but as soon as the doors locked I heard Freddy and the others leap off the stage. Their padded footsteps headed straight for Pirate Cove and before long Freddy stood before me. His hat was gone.

I didn't say a word, simply looked into his eyes. They were narrowed, burning just like Tyler's gaze. I could see Bonnie and Chica hiding behind the curtain, peering their heads out in fear. Before I knew it, Freddy had struck me upside the head. It was sharp and numbing paining that stung for a moment. His hands pulled back, grabbing me by the whiskers. Still, I didn't speak a word.

"Why you little brat!" he hissed.

I nodded.

"Say something for yourself!" he ordered, punching me in the stomach.

I coughed but still didn't speak.

"You know well enough that your actions speak for all of us," Freddy spat, slamming my head onto the stage. The chains ripped off another patch of fur. "Because of you we're damned! Condemned! Obsolete!"

"Freddy, stop, please!" gasped Bonnie.

"I'll stop when this piece of junk replies," he snapped, propping me back up against my ship. "Now, say something, dammit!"

I shook my head. I wouldn't speak. I had nothing to say. I deserved this. I condemned them. If this place shut down, they'd send each of us off to be dismantled, and it would all be because of me. I deserved this, and Freddy deserved to give it to me.

"Why you…" he grumbled, releasing his hold on the back of my head. "You child…"

He stepped back, hands behind his back. Chica and Bonnie came running up, cowering behind him. They looked at me like I was a monster. I knew I was. Bonnie handed Freddy his hat. Chica stepped forward.

"Chica," Freddy called.

"You stupid…" She slapped me. "Selfish." Another slap. "Childish." A punch. "Pathetic." A kick. "Mechanical Monster!"

She collapsed to her knees, covering her eyes. I could hear her labored breathing, the sound of sobbing. Bonnie kept behind Freddy, refusing eye contact. Freddy, on the hand, wouldn't look away from me. He continued to glare, holding onto his top hat. Eventually, he sighed, shaking his head.

"You know what you've done," he sighed. "No doubt, you have more regrets than we do. Our…abuse is no doubt nothing, compared to what you're thinking about yourself."

I pulled at my chains. More fur.

"We should all take a good look at ourselves this night," Freddy instructed. "It could've been any one of us that broke the peace."

"But it was him!" sobbed Chica, getting to her feet. "We'll get taken away because of him!"

She stormed off. Bonnie followed. I watched as the curtains fluttered upon their leave, waiting for them to settle. Freddy shook his head, finally looking away. He placed the hat upon his head and left. I was now alone, and I deserved it. I shut my eyes, drifting to sleep. This could be my last night.

All I dreamt of was screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Greetings and bienvenue, my dear readers. While I'm sure you want nothing more than to read this chapter, I just wanted to say hello and thank you for the wild support from all of you, especially since this was a simple idea that occurred to me at random and has spawned into something more. I've made you laugh, I've made you cry, then I made you cry more. The crying probably won't stop now, sorry. After Bite of '87, it all kinda goes down hill, doesn't it? All in all, this story is reaching an ending. Not now or next but soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."

~ Leonardo Da Vinci

So much noises and a pain in the back of my head woke me the next morning. The curtains had been drawn, leaking light into my little stage. Shadows were roaming as people were scurrying in the dining area. As usual, I went to stand and investigate but found I was still chained down. I'd completely torn the fur along my arm, reveal metal and wiring. It didn't hurt though. No pain. I looked around, trying to figure out what was happening from the random whispers I could hear.

"I'm tell you, officer, that the animatronics couldn't have done this…"

I perked, hearing Tyler's voice in the crowd. He and an officer came marching onto my stage. I'd heard police officers were nice men and women who helped children find their way home and caught crooks. This officer didn't seem nice nor helpful. This grizzled man seemed to be glaring at me, frowning. I didn't like it, the sudden prejudice stare he was giving me. I know, what I did yesterday was wrong but it was no reason to stare me down. I shut my eyes, pretending to still be in snooze. They stopped in front of me.

"As you can see, officer, our Pirate Cove animatronic has been chained down," Tyler instructed. "Happy now?"

"I'm never happy, kid, and if I had my way I'd have this murderous piece of metal melted down," the man grumbled, shaking his head. "What about the other three?"

"According to their systems, they've been in snooze since 2 this morning," explained Tyler, looking around. "Besides, our night guard said he saw nothing."

"Right, mind if I check the security feed?" the officer hummed.

"That's not my job but I'm sure you can ask the manager," offered Tyler, pointing back out to the dining room.

The officer waddled off. Tyler smiled, waving him off. As soon as the man was gone, Tyler leapt toward me, hitting me upside the head. I opened an eye, sitting up straight. Tyler looked frantic, glancing around before stepping behind me. I heard the back panel open and Tyler sigh in relief. He rounded to the front of me again, looking around.

"Be honest, Foxy," gasped Tyler, "Did you do anything last night?"

"I did nothing," I nodded.

"Did anything happen last night? Did you…hear anything? See anyone?" he pleaded.

"What's going on?" I whimpered.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head, looking back out the curtain. There were so many people moving around. No kids. No laughter. Mostly just silence. Tyler shook his head, slowly looking back to me. He stepped closer, looking me in the eye.

"They were found this morning," he whispered.

"They?" I repeated.

"Two kids…were in the basement," Tyler sniffled. "Dead. Two kids were murdered on our property last night."

I didn't know what to say, what to think. I heard nothing last night, saw no kids. My mind began processing it, seeing all the kids I'd learned to love…leaking red like Fazbear. I shut my eyes, trying to get rid of the image. Red. So much red. Couldn't stop. Can't stop. Burning.

"Who?" I snarled.

"Huh?" perked Tyler, looking back at me.

"Who…the kids?"

Uh…Mark and Rebecca…we think. They…" he gulped, choking on tears. "They were tortured, it looked like. Broken bones, torn ligaments…abused and left to bleed out."

The burning was back. I twisted my wrists on the chains. I felt powered, strong, full of fire. Anger. I was angry. Kids…had died in my home, under my very sight, under my nose. I could've saved them. Freddy and the others, they could've saved them! Why didn't we know!

"I'm…angry," I snarled, remembering those smiley faces and how they smiled no more.

"I am too," he whispered. "I can't believe this is happening…it all went down hill so fast."

"Who would do this…?" I hissed.

"We don't know, that's what the cops are looking into," he nodded. "They thought…since you attacked during the day, that maybe…"

"I wouldn't hurt kids," I growled. "Whoever hurts kids…are not worth thought."

Tyler glanced at me, carefully scanning me. He sighed, nodding gently walking away. I couldn't stop thinking about the kids. They were under my protection. While under the roof of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, they were my responsibility, my family and I let them down. I swear now, to myself and all, I will not let this happen again. Burning. This time, I enjoyed the burning. I wanted to burn and more than anything, I wanted someone else to burn under my flame.


	11. Chapter 11

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

~Norman Cousins

The investigation lasted all day, well into the afternoon. Men and women came and went, talking with employees, eyeing down us animatronic down like we were freaks on natural. They were lucky I was chained because I wasn't in the friendliest sort of moods. By the end of it, I was wishing for the sound of children again. I needed the sound of laughter, the echo of fleeting footsteps, the call to parents, the singing of the band. I needed it. I wanted it nothing more than anything.

"Hey, Ben," yawned Tyler once the day was done.

Ben had arrived after a while to take up his night shift. Unfortunately, the cops were still around so Ben and Tyler waited at one of the tables. They drank out of little glasses that Ben had brought. Once the cops left, they were finishing up the last of the drinks. Tyler leaned back, eyes shut, smiling lightly.

"Yes, Tyler?" grinned Ben, offering another glass.

"They're gonna shut this place down, aren't they?" Tyler remarked, looking wearily at Ben. "We're gonna get let go, huh?"

"That's no way to think," gaped Ben, sitting up. "One little mess doesn't condem everything."

"One little mess?" snapped Tyler, sitting up. He rocked a little in his seat. "One little mess!? Are you kidding me? Fazbear then the kids? This started horrible and I have no doubt its gonna end horrible!"

Ben rolled his eyes, checking his watch. He perked, jumping from his chair. Tyler wearily glanced over to him, giving another oddly goofy grin. Ben chuckled lightly, patting Tyler on the head.

"You rest, kid. I've got work to do," Ben sighed. "Leave when you're able, alright?"

"I'm fine…" assured Tyler, waving his glass.

"I'll be in my room," Ben nodded, walking away.

I watched Tyler a while as he teetered in his chair. I wasn't sure what that drink was but it seemed to have left Tyler in quite a state. After a while though, Tyler slowly got to his feet and wandered around the dining hall. I saw Freddy leave the stage, helping Tyler along, though Tyler quickly rejected the bear's company.

"I'm fine!" repeated Tyler, wandering closer to my stage.

He clambered onto the stage, rolling on and wobbling to stand. He hobbled toward me, fumbling with something in his pocket. I sighed, shaking my head. He wasn't completely himself as he stood in front of me. He chuckled lightly, pulling something silver out of his pocket.

"I can do it," he chuckled, kneeling down.

It was a key. Specifically, the key to my chains. He unlocked my wrists. I felt the heavy band snapped off my wrists, landing on the ground. Tyler giggled some more, stepping back and putting up his fists. He motioned toward himself. I stood up straight, hands down by my side. I looked at him curiously.

"C'mon," he chuckled, "Let's fight…"

I shook my head.

"You chicken?" he howled. "What kinda pirate are ya?"

"Tyler…something's wrong…" I whimpered.

"I'm drunk! Of course something's wrong! I'm probably gonna get let go tomorrow so let's get this done today! I challenge you to a fight, Foxy of Pirate cove," spat Tyler, nearly toppling forward. "Come at me!"

I grabbed his fists, lowering them, all while smiling.

"I'm not going to fight you, Tyler," I smiled. "I think its time for you to go home."

I led Tyler off the stage but stopped on its edge. I was looking up for some reason when I noticed it. It wasn't anything important just something simple I guess. The camera pointed at my Cove…it was off. The red light that usually indicates the camera is on and being viewed was off. I glanced around the room at the other cameras I could spot like the other pointed at the other stage or the dining hall. Both off.

"Foxy?" mumbled Tyler, sitting on the stage's edge.

"The cameras off," I whispered, thinking out loud.

"Huh?" perked Tyler, looking up. "Ben's working though…"

"Maybe he's just looking at a different view," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Let's go visit him," grinned Tyler, standing up. "It'll be a fun surprise!"

Tyler began marching away at an alarming right. I leapt off the stage, chasing after, glancing around. Freddy and the others were in recharge, fast in snooze mode. No problem. I followed Tyler down the halls, watching the cameras. None of them were on. The closer we got, the more the feeling in my chest twisted. Something felt wrong but I couldn't figure out what. Tyler was a good couple feet in front of me. I watched him turn into the security room. I rounded the corner soon after and froze in complete shock.

"Welcome…I wasn't expecting you…"

The burning was back, the strongest I'd ever felt. Ben stood in the center of the room, hand tightened on the handle of a knife. Tyler stood at the end of the blade, cringing as he looked slowly down at the new hole in his chest. My mouth hung open. I couldn't move. Ben kicked Tyler in the stomach, shoving him off the knife's blade. Tyler collapsed to the ground. My mind snapped. The burning was like an endless fire. I stepped forward, reaching out for Ben.

"Not so fast," Ben hissed.

He ducked under my arms, stepping behind me. The back panel opened on my back. I felt a hand reaching into me. I couldn't hardly stand it. I spun around, reaching out again. Ben spun his knife in his hand, getting a good hold on it, and rammed in into me, shoving me against the wall with a swift kick. He grabbed something from beside the chair, making sure it went straight through my chest and into the wall. The fur along my chest tore, ripping into an odd shape. I snarled.

"You…were not supposed to be here," chuckled Ben, glancing down at Tyler. "And you were supposed to be too drunk to do anything."

"Ben…" gurgled Tyler, holding his chest. "Why…"

"I'd like to explain but I'd rather not," shrugged Ben, stepping over Tyler. "Like you said, they might shut this place down tomorrow so I've gotta make my last night count. You were not supposed to be apart of this other than an alibi."

"Why you…" I snarled, tugging at the pole in my chest.

"And you were supposed to be the fall guy," hissed Ben, glaring at me. "I was gonna undo your chains and make sure…" He raised his hands up, shaking his head. "Too much, too much. Must get going. Got stuff to do and get things done."

"You won't get away with this," I growled.

"Like anyone would believe you," grinned Ben, leaving the room.

I hissed, pulling at the pole, struggling. I kept looking up at Tyler who was barely moving on the ground. He head rocked around slightly, looking around like he was in a whole new world. I wanted to help. I needed to help. I needed to save him! Burning. Pain. My hook continued to scrap along the pole's metal, tearing it from silver to dull. My hand twisted on the frame, struggling to get a grip. The cloth over the metal was tearing, rubbing off, revealing my endoskeleton. Teeth bared, I refused to give up, no matter how badly it scarred me.

"Foxy…"

I perked, looking up. Tyler had rolled over slightly, looking at me. His cheeks were red, eyes narrowed and wet, and a dull smile on his lip. He held onto his stomach, hands covered in red. He scoffed, looking up as if thinking, then his eyes wandered back to me.

"Tyler, don't move! Don't speak! You're…you're…" I pleaded, continuing with the pole.

"You won't get out fast enough…" panted Tyler. "But when…when you do…get Ben…he's…he's no doubt…the killer…"

Burning. Anger. I narrowed my eyes. Ben killed Mark and Rebecca. What if he had more kids the basement. I perked. Business. That's the business he was tending to. He had more kids, and he was going to kill them. Couldn't let that happen. Burning. Anger. Pain.

"Tyler…" I whimpered. "I can't…I can't do it…"

"I believe in you, Foxy. You'll get out…and get Ben…tell…the others…" he voice was growing quieter, eyes closing.

"Tyler…stay awake! Tyler!"

Tyler rested his head down, shutting his eyes. His breath slowed gently then…stopped. I screamed. It just came out. My hand tightened on the pole, snapping it. I pulled out, stumbling and collapsing. I laid beside Tyler. No breath. No movement. Dead. I knew the term now. I understood it. I didn't want to. Burning. Pain. Sadness. I lifted myself slowly, glaring. All I could see in my mind was Ben and how much I wanted to tear him apart. Burn in my flame.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am not bound to win, but I am bound to be true. I am not bound to succeed, but I am bound to live by the light that I have. I must stand with anybody that stands right, and stand with him while he is right, and part with him when he goes wrong." ~Abraham Lincoln

I moved swiftly, leaving the security room and reentering the dinning hall. Freddy and the others were waiting for me. At the sight of the damage to my chest and the blood on my hands, they stepped back. Freddy took off his hat, giving me a judging look. I snarled, glaring.

"Don't give me that look, old man!" I ordered. "The night guard is our killer! He killed those kids! He killed Tyler! I have no doubt he's gonna kill tonight, maybe right now and I don't have time for your judging tone!"

I stormed passed him, heading toward the back door. The back door led to the parking lot, which had a cellar door on the side of the building. I don't know how I knew this. I don't remember where I learned it. I don't care. I threw open the doors, breathing in the fresh air for the first time. It chocked in my circuits, mixing with the flame. I turned on my heels, heading right for the cellar door. It wasn't locked. I entered quickly, quietly. I knew Ben would be here. He had to be here.

I stepped off the stairs, feeling the cold ground beneath my feet. My fist was tightened, teeth snarled, eyes narrowed. The lights were dimmed, flickering. It was cold, wet and shadowed. A few shelves were littered around, some completely knocked over. Empty boxes, broken bottles, a horrific stench. I could hardly focus on anything. Everything was blurred in my mind. Nothing made sense.

"Ben!" I called, entering a main room.

It was a large wall, concrete walls, teetering lights, and leaking ceiling. Circled up, five children. They lay on their side, barely moving. I stepped forward, entering the circle. Kneeling, I placed a hand on one of the children. I gulped. It was Jack. Looking around, I recognized the other children, Michael, Conner, Gavin, and finally Stephanie. I knew them all. I'd seen them play and laugh and enjoy life. They were still young. They didn't deserve this.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this…"

I turned around slowly, standing up. Ben stood in the doorway to a little room, polishing a gun with an old towel. He watched his hand rub the metal edges, clicking the cock back and making sure ammo was in it. He grinned, baring teeth, kicking on old Freddy suit out of his path. The burning in my chest pumped into my wires. I felt it in my eyes, my finger tips, my throat.

"I was expecting my last stand to be with a cop, you know, long after I'd started," he shrugged. "I wasn't expecting a fight with a robot fox."

"Shut up," I snarled, stepping between him and the children.

"You can't stop me," he chuckled, throwing the cloth away. "You've already ruined these five for me so I had to finish them early."

I perked, quickly glancing behind me. Movement. They weren't moving. When I'd entered though, they were moving, barely. How could it have shifted so quickly. Thoughts racing. Couldn't move. All I heard was Ben giggling. Everyone was dead. I turned around slowly only to have a gun bashed across the side of my head. I collapsed, snarling. Ben howled with laughter, messing with the gun some more.

"Can I tell you why?" hummed Ben, taking a deep breath.

"Why what?" I hissed.

"Why I did this, silly," he grinned, kicking me in the stomach. "I don't even know how to damage you properly."

He lifted his gun, taking a couple shots. Most seemed to cut through my shoulder and lodged themselves into my body. I could feel my systems locking, mind blurred. Too tired. Couldn't do it. I was slipping. The laughter. I remember the laughter. The first thing I heard, the last thing I wanted to hear. I flashed back to the stage. All the kids around me. The laughter, the happiness. Tyler. He was there too, laughing with the kids, arms crossed and grinning happily. Another shot, skimmed my face, snapping me awake. Ben howled with laughter. I snarled, baring teeth.

"You…monster!" I growled, reaching up and grabbing him by the throat.

He wiggled a moment, struggling. His hands lifted, dropping the gun, and held onto my hand. I slowly lifted my hook, edging it toward his face. The tip gently rested on the side of his face, gliding down the skin. Red slipped out, dripping along the shimmering metal of my hook. I felt unstoppable. I couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. All the same, Ben grinned, chuckling.

"Do it…snap my neck. I know you can do it," he giggled. "You'll never know why I did."

"You did because you're mad!" I screamed, pulling my arm back for another strike with my hook.

"I did it for the screams," whispered Ben. "I love the sound of children screaming whether its screaming with laughter or horror! I wanted to hear it and working the night shift hasn't helped the urge. Then…I had the grand idea…to cause a little excitement. So I started the slow process and corruption. When that didn't work much for me, I dressed up a little and got...a few kids to come over and play."

"Corruption…" I whispered, lowering my hook. "You did! You corrupted my chip!"

"Not just yours but they don't make 'em like they used to," he smirked. "I wish I'd been there in person. All I got was the video feed. Too bad. I wanted more. A few missing children from Fazbear would easily fall back onto you."

"You madman! You cheater!" I screamed, slamming him against the wall. "I should break you! I should destroy you!"

"But you cant!" howled Ben. "When did the machine because more human than me?"

I threw him across the room. Dead. Everything was dead. I howled, screaming. I was boiling over, couldn't contain my own rage. I stormed passed the kids, lifting Ben off the ground. He was still awake, chuckling to himself. My fingers slowly clicked into place around his throat. He still laughed. He shut his eyes, throwing his head back, and laughed. My fingers tightened.

"Foxy, enough."

My head turned, glaring at Freddy in the doorway of the room. He sighed, shaking his head. I shook my head, narrowing my eyes.

"He deserves it!" I shouted.

"He'll get it…in time. They won't understand what happened if he's dead," Freddy explained. "Let him go, Foxy."

I felt it fading. The flame was leaving. The moment was over. My fingers released him. Ben collapsed to the ground, coughing. Freddy stepped over, kicking Ben in the stomach. The man collapsed, finally passing out.

"I don't know if I should thank you," I snarled.

"Are the kids…?"

"Dead."

Freddy shook his head.

"What a mess," he hummed. "We have to clean up messes."

I felt something come over me. Relaxed, taken away. Thoughts numbed. The last thing I recall before completely blacking out, I remember turning to the dead kids. Then, nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

"I never said I wanted a 'happy' life but an interesting one. From separation and loss, I have learned a lot. I have become strong and resilient, as is the case of almost every human being exposed to life and to the world. We don't even know how strong we are until we are forced to bring that hidden strength forward." ~ Isabel Allende

The case was closed within weeks. For months, they searched for the bodies. The kids were never found. I can honestly say, i don't know where they are. All I remembered was that we cleaned. That was an update we'd gotten a while back, I think, but we cleaned up. The whole place changed after that. No one held a job here very long, especially the night watchmen. I will admit a big part of the lack of watchmen is my fault.

I dream. I no longer dream of happiness and laughter. All I have are nightmares. Terror and screams. Sometimes, I wake up and I've killed him. I've killed the night guard. It was common. I'd wake up and Freddy would be there, waiting. Bonnie and Chica would clean up and Freddy would lead me back to the stage. It was now, a way of life.

"I did it again…didn't I?"

I woke up in the middle of the night, sometime in the early morning hours. I sat atop the remains of the watchmen. I think his name was Richard. I…I kinda liked him. He seemed sweet…scared though. I guess he had a right to be. My hand was red, hook caught in his flesh. I looked up at the door across from me. Freddy stood there, watching me. I don't understand how he can watch me kill without stopping me or questioning me.

"I'm afraid so," Freddy whispered. "Nightmare again?"

"I…see Tyler and…and the kids. They're right here with…with him! If I run…If I run maybe I can stop him…stop him…" I panted, covering my eyes. "What have I done?"

"Don't worry," nodded Freddy, motioning. "Bonnie and Chica will clean it up, alright."

I felt them beside me. Bonnie helped me stand up while Chica pulled my hook from the skin. I felt weak, tired, dazed. Bonnie helped Chica with the body, dragging the remains down the hall. I whimpered, stepping toward Freddy. I felt so small.

"That…that wasn't Richard," I mumbled. "I thought…I thought Richard was our current…night guard."

"Richard," hummed Freddy, avoiding my gaze. "He met an unfortunate mistake last night. This was Erin. Young, new, fresh."

"What happened to Richard?"

Freddy glanced at me, grinning slightly. "He was out of uniform."

I didn't reply. That was Freddy's way of saying one of them killed him like i killed Erin.

"We all have our nightmares, Foxy. We deal with them in different ways," he instructed. "Come with me, let's go back to Pirate Cove."

"Why don't they just dismantle us?" I pleaded. "We deserve it. We've…we've earned it."

"Earned it?" Freddy remarked

"I'm tired, Freddy. I just want to rest," I answered. "Haven't we earned a rest. It's been…over twenty years…practically thirty since then and we stay like old trophies of a rough time. How many have we killed, blinded by our nightmares?"

"Go back to your cove, Foxy," he ordered, turning on his heels. "I'll see again when the cameras stop."

"I just want…I want to play with the kids again. I want to see Sara…I want…"

"None of us get to play with the kids anyway," snarled Freddy. "We lost that right with Ben and now we're paying the price for not standing up against his injustices. We could've stopped him, Foxy, but we didn't and now we pay for it."

I shook my head. That could't be true. Could it? Freddy walked with back to the cove. Darkness has consumed the once friendly dining hall. How it has fallen, I thought with a sigh. Less children. Less laughter. It was only a matter of time. I just want to sleep.

Won't someone let this tortured soul sleep.

A/N

Greeting and bienvenue, dear readers. Unfortunately, this is the end. I'm glad you read this piece of mine, I did enjoy writing it. I'm proud of myself for not crying while writing any portion of this, especially some of those really depression moments. Part of me wants to write more FNaF but I have no more ideas on it. Oh well. Goodbye, my friends.


	14. Teaser

A/N

As highly requested and what seems like long waiting, a sequel story is now officially in the works. For those of you who are interested, until I finish a good amount of the chapters and tweak it enough to post, this is my teaser for you. It will be called "Shadow of the Night Guard." Take from it what you will. ;) and please don't hate me.

"This place gives me the creeps," the camera one hummed.

"You're not the only one."

I couldn't keep quiet, leaning over the divider between the two tables. I didn't care if I was heard of noticed, though if i was lucky I would be for once. Lucky for me, they both looked up at me, grinning. I relaxed. Finally, some attention.

"You know anything?" they perked.

"I've been coming here for years," I chuckled. "Seen this place fall."

"Really?" purred the camera man, reaching for the camera.

"Do you believe that the ghosts of the kids are haunting this place?" offered the older.

"I believe they might be," I nodded.

"Do you think they are the ones killing the night guards?"

"Possibly. Maybe the animatronics themselves."

"Really?" the two exchanged looks. "You've been a great interview, can we get your name?"

"Sure," I sighed. "I'm Tyler."

"Tyler," nodded the older, writing the name on his hand.

The camera man pointed the camera tower his friend. After a second, the two turned back to me but based on their expressions they could no longer see me. After a moment of looking, they left. The day went by, kids came and go, eventually night falling. Doors shut, locked. New night guard. Sitting at the table neatest Pirate Cove, I sat, leaning back in the chair, sighing.


End file.
